HVAC systems can be controlled by a wide variety of controllers including electromechanical thermostats, microprocessor-based controllers, and/or any other type of controller. In many cases, the HVAC system controller is adapted to control a heater component and/or an air conditioner component (depending on the selected mode), a fan, and in some cases, other components of an HVAC system. Regardless of the particular system, HVAC equipment is typically operated until a failure occurs, then it is repaired.
In many cases, HVAC equipment problems are recognized at the beginning of the heating season (Fall) and/or the cooling season (Spring), and often when the equipment is most needed. As such, HVAC servicing companies often experience an increased demand for their service during these time periods, and HVAC equipment owners are often forced to repair the HVAC equipment at an increased expedited repair cost.
In addition, many HVAC system owners have services contracts that cause the HVAC services provider to visit each HVAC system at least once a year to determine if further service is needed to maintain the HVAC system. Many of these visits are unnecessary, and thus can increase the cost to the HVAC services provider and HVAC system owners.